wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Max Russo/@comment-76.255.90.50-20120123221120/@comment-37728315-20181211054757
+A FANDOM user:actually technically Justin won he just gave up his powers full wizards powers to Alex because Justin saw how Much Alex wanted it because she helped save him and since she was sad Justin won. Justin only got his powers back because crumbs saw what Justin did for Alex and Mason and espeically for Alex so he made Justin the new head master of wiz tech Justin needed his powers in order to be the new headmaster.Justin wins first Alex originally lost because she stopped and went back to save her brothers. Alex and Max Originally both would have lost their wizards powers to Justin forever since Justin wins the family competition he just ends up giving up his full wizards to Alex because she wanted to be the family wizard more than Justin did.and max still needed to work on his wizards skills he was always using his magic for selfish reasons and never learned from his mistakes where as Justin and Alex would make mistakes and learn from them and then not repeat their mistakes and they always used their powers for not selfish reasons they also used them to help out someone who really needed it.Max still has some growing up to do. Max was kind of always the careless one when it came to his magic remember even in One of the epsoides for season 4 max was condemned to the same fate as Alex because he was always cheating in the competitions between him and his siblings..etc... stuff like that and Professor crumbs and Max’s parents both said that Max needed to get his act together and stop cheating stop using his powers for selfish reasons...etc... Justin was always the more responsible one Alex was the second most responsible one even though she was selfish at times with her powers but she was learning from her mistakes and trying to be more like Justin.Max was a total train wreck with his powers. IAm guessing the family wizard ofmthe russo family has to be responsible and notna train wreck because max was way more of a Train wreck than Alex was.not trying to be mean but the show made it clear Max was more focused on goofing off completely rather than focusing on being responsible. Alex could focus on being responsible at opposite times when she wasn’t focused on goofing off she was at Least trying to improve and she eventually did improve. Max was probably always behind his two older siblings in the competitions for the family wizard competition and other wizard stuff because max was focusing more on being a kid goofing off instead of on being the family wizard because Justin and Alex were always focused on being the family wizard because they wanted it more than max clearly did max was always randomly using his powers for fun and stuff like that where as Alex was barely using her powers for fun. Max is still a little kid at heart and didn’t realize he was behind his two older siblings in wizard stuff because he wasn’t focused on being the family wizard like Justin and Alex were.